


More Alike Than Not

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, and Tye discover they have something in common. <b>Edit:</b> Now with actual dialogue. Sorry for the technical difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Alike Than Not

Roy cursed, fiddling with the device he was working on. He glared at Tye, when the other boy laughed. "What?"

"{{You sound like my grandpa}}" Tye shrugged. 

Roy blinked at Tye in confusion, realization dawning that he hadn't been grumbling in English and Tye hadn't answered him in English either.

"{{Are you Diné?}}"

"{{Inde. You speak pretty good for a white guy.}}"

"I'm not..." Roy choked back the rest of the words He wasn't white. He was Diné, he was Navajo, he was Indian. But that wasn't what people saw. The saw his red hair and his pale skin, and he might as well be white. No one ever saw who he really was. He picked up his screwdriver and went back to work, trying to ignore the anger and hurt welling up inside him.

He startled when Tye put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You're Navajo? That's cool."

Roy gave him a lopsided smile. "Yeah it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Diné is what the Navajo people call themselves, Inde, is what the Apache call themselves. While the language of the Navajo and the Apache are different, they are similar enough for speakers to understand each other. Dialogue within the {{ }} is translated from their native languages to English. I love these boy’s but I have a hard enough time with my native language, I’m not learning theirs.


End file.
